FENOMENOS PARANORMALES
by Aeris-Ventisca
Summary: Continúan los casos paranormales, primeros fueron: Jyou, Taichi, Sora y Mimi y ahora son: Ken, Yamato, Takeru Y Hikari WOW, por favor dejen sus review ^ ^


ESPIRITUS Y FANTASMAS  
  
Nota de la autora: Todos estos pequeños relatos han sido sacado de un libro llamado "Mas allá de la vida" y los he adaptado con los personajes de digimon para que ustedes los disfrute tanto como yo lo hecho. Especiales agradecimientos a mis amigas : Lore-chan, Darla-la mosca tete, Angelic, Yaiza, Raquel y en especial a mi amiga Alejandra.  
  
APARICIONES  
  
Jyou Kido, un médico de prestigio y condecorado con altos honores de medicina se encontraba tranquilamente en su hogar un día de invierno. Hasta su casa había llegado un niño entumido de frío por la noche gélida de invierno. El muchachito rogaba que el doctor Kido fuese a ver a su madre ya que se encontraba muy enferma. El Dr. Reconocido por ser solidario y humanitario accedió a la petición del muchacho, rápidamente preparo su maletín de emergencias y acompañado del joven condujo su Mercedes Benz hasta una pobre vivienda. El niño le indico la puerta y acto seguido el Dr. Kido golpeo de esta como no tuvo respuesta inmediata optó por abrirla y entrar. En ese momento quiso hablar con el pequeño pero éste había desaparecido. _Ya al interior de la casa _se encontró en un dormitorio muy pobre, con una cama apoyada en la pared y una mujer mayor acostada en ella. La señora daba muestra de una profunda debilidad. El médico lo examina y todo daba a entender que tenia indicios de una bronconeumonía. Le inyectó estimulantes y envolviéndola en una frazada la condujo hasta su auto y de ahí al hospital donde trabajaba. Oportunamente gracias a este acto el doctor rescató a la mujer de la muerte. Una vez dada de alta la mujer retorno a su humilde morada y el médico fue a visitarla, llevándole alimentos, ropas y otros objetos para alegrar un poco la humilde casa. La señora aun no sabiendo como fue que el doctor llega oportunamente para rescatarla formula una pregunta:  
  
_Por favor dígame ¿cómo llego a mi casa? ¿cómo supo que me encontraba enferma si usted no me conocía?  
  
_Un pequeño llego hasta mi hogar esa noche y me pidió que fuera a visitar a su madre. Respondió el Dr. Kido  
  
La señora se desconcertó ya que su único hijo había muerto hacía años. El Dr. Reafirmo su versión mostrándole a la señora un pequeño cuadro enmarcado con la fotografía del pequeño que se hallaba justo en un pequeño mueble.  
  
_Ese mi querida señora, es el pequeño que me fue a buscar a casa.  
  
_Ese mi estimado doctor, es mi hijo que murió hacía años en un accidente respondió la señora con una voz quebrada y con lagrimas en el rostro.  
  
BAILANDO CON UN FANTASMA  
  
Taichi Yagami, estudiante universitario, era un muchacho alegre pero a la vez serio, responsable y estudioso. Nunca se le reconoció de sufrir problemas sociológicos, tensionales o económico. Su salud era invidiable ya que congeniaba con los estudios, deportes y la vida sana. En resumen un muchacho intachable. Un fin de semana, luego de un período largo de actividad académica, el estudiante es invitado a una fiesta. Agradeció la invitación, apunto la dirección y salió a pasar un rato agradable. Jamas se imaginaria el tipo de fiesta que esperaría. Llegó a la hora, se integró a su grupo de amigos y conocidos, compartiendo un rato agradable de risas, cantos y bailes, de pronto su mirada se encontró con la de una hermosa muchacha que se fijó en él. Sus claros ojos, su pelo rubio y su tez extremadamente pálida, le daban un aire de misterio y espiritualidad. Se sintió inmediatamente atraído hacia la joven, acercándose a ella se presento. Una débil sonrisa y tímida voz le hizo saber que se llamaba yama. La atracción fue mutua y en ese mismo instante el joven tai dedico todo el tiempo hacia ella. Era una verdadera pluma para bailar y extremadamente silenciosa. Desgraciadamente el encanto no duro mucho a la media hora yama debía marcharse taichi siendo todo un caballero se ofreció gentilmente a llevarla a casa; mas si se trataba de la niña de sus sueño. Salieron de la fiesta, la muchacha indicaba la dirección de su casa, como no quedaba lejos decidieron caminar. La noche era fría y la muchacha tuvo un leve estremecimiento. Tai portaba un abrigo que puso sobre los hombros de la chica, caminaron en silencio tomados de la mano. De pronto la chica se detuvo. Mirando a tai le pidió que la dejara hasta ahí ella le indico a unos metros de ellos una casa e insistió en que ella podría irse sola. Hizo un gesto para devolver el abrigo pero tai insistió en que lo llevase puesto.  
  
_Puedes enfriarte en estos metros  
  
La idea de taichi era tener un motivo para volver a ver a la joven y de paso ir a buscar su abrigo al día siguiente.  
  
_Adiós, tai, que estés bien. Dijo la muchacha  
  
_Hasta luego, yamita, respondió el universitario, tratando de atraerla hacia él para besarla. Yama rehuyó el beso escabulléndose rumbo hacia su casa.  
  
Al día siguiente, después de desayunar tai sé dirigió rápidamente a la casa de su amada. Toco el timbre se abrió la puerta e hizo su aparición una señora con los mismo rasgos de yama. Inmediatamente tai se presento y pidió permiso para hablar con yama. El rostro amable de la mujer cambio de expresión hacia uno de perplejidad.  
  
_Perdón, ¿con quien desea hablar usted? Pregunto amablemente la señora.  
  
Taichi contó la vivencia de la noche anterior y solicito para hablar con yama a ver si la chica le devolvía el abrigo. La señora observando que el joven era persona seria le hizo pasar, le ofreció asiento y una taza de café.  
  
_Usted busca a yama, ¿verdad? Veamos ¿se trata de esta chica? Pregunto presentándole una fotografía al joven. El asintió inmediatamente.  
  
_Va a ser muy fuerte lo que le voy a decir, yo soy la madre de yama y tuve que lamentar su muerte hace 6 meses.  
  
Tai sintió que desvanecía, era imposible lo que le contaba la mujer, el había conversado con la muchacha hasta la llevo rumbo a su casa. Una cosa quedo en claro ninguno de los 2 mentía y ambos decían la verdad. Se despidieron con lagrimas en los ojos. Desconcertado, esa misma tarde tai con la incredulidad y tratando de buscar respuesta dirigió sus pasos camino al cementerio. La madre de la muchacha le comunicó en donde estaba enterrada su hija. Al llegar sintió que se le helaba la sangre. Sobre una cruz de piedra, estaba su amada descansando el sueño de la muerte, y en ese mismo lugar yacía colgado su abrigo.  
  
  
  
ESPIRITU AGRADECIDO  
  
La enfermera universitaria Sora Takenoushi recibe la llamada de una hija que ruega que visiten a su padre que está muy enfermo en su casa. Como la dirección corresponde dentro de los parámetros del consultorio aprovechan un viaje en la ambulancia y se dirigen hasta la dirección señalada, en compañía de la auxiliar de enfermería Mimi Tachikawa llegan hasta el recinto y encuentran un enfermo terminal de una avanzada diabetes. Le ven tan mal que en lugar de llevarlo al consultorio lo llevan directamente al hospital. Transcurre una semana y como no se sabe noticia alguna de el paciente enfermo de diabetes cuyo nombre es Andrés deciden ir a visitar a su hija para saber el estado de su padre. No la encuentran en casa sin embargo sus vecinos le informan que el Sr. Andrés ha fallecido. La lógica indicaba este triste final. Pasan dos semana cuando Sora es interceptada en los pasillos del consultorio por el Sr. Andrés quien le toma un brazo y la saluda. Sora queda desconcertada.  
  
_Qué gusto me da verlo recuperado, Sr. Andrés, ¿cómo está usted?, pregunta convencida de que habla con un paciente real.  
  
_Venía agradecerle lo bien que se portaron conmigo responde el Sr. Andrés  
  
Sora muy emocionada llama a Mimi quien igualmente saluda al Sr. Andrés manifestando ambas la felicidad de volverlo a ver. La llegada de un enfermo de urgencia que requiere la atención de las dos enfermeras hacen que dejen por un instante al Sr. Andrés. Pasado el momento critico ambas enfermeras vuelven a encontrarse con su ex enfermo pero este no se encontraba. Piensan entonces que se ha cansado de esperarlas y se marcho. Aprovechando otro viaje en ambulancia deciden hacer una visita al Sr. Andrés. Al llegar a su casa se encuentran con su hija que le confirma la muerte de su padre hace tres semanas. Las enfermeras pensaron en algún hermano o familiar que les visitó. No lograron encontrar ninguno ya que el Sr. Andrés carecía de familiares. Era un hombre solo que vivía con su hija. Pensaron en un error de fichas pero era imposible porque encontraron el acta de defunción en el hospital. Ambas se convencieron que estaban ante una realidad imposible. Quien les había saludado, había sido un fantasma agradecido.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------  
  
Hola, soy una chica nueva y como se habrán dado cuenta soy una maniática de los fenómenos paranormales y el yaoi ^ ^ ,, si ustedes gustan hacerme sugerencias, comentarios, reclamos, lapidarme u otras cosas me pueden escribir a jpmchan@openchile.cl ¡ah! otra cosita por favor dejen review, así sabré si les gusto el fics ^ ^ 


End file.
